Cherry
by angelic-o-wings
Summary: It's homework time: Stan's working and Kyle's asleep. What would make this situation better? Why, Stan molesting Kyle in his sleep, of course! All hail Style! Rated M for obvious reasons, kiddies.


**_Insert cliche disclaimer here._**

_Hey look! My first ever South Park fanfiction! And it's yaoi! Omgohaiohgheioahdhijhdgioej!_

_This story has been sitting in my Mac__ for a little over a year. I'm posting it...so please forgive the fact that I've never gotten the chance to PROOF-READ it. _

_And I'm sorry to anyone if this is similar to anything else posted here on ff. I'm on dial-up. And that there should be enough to explain my dilema. If not, then: I'm not gonna take my entire afternoon to try and find one that's similar...Just let me know if there is, please._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Cherry_

It had been raining outside for over a week now. There was absolutely nothing to do outside. All the snow had turned to some slushy substance that didn't prove to make good snowballs.

We found that out awful quick, right after Cartman decided to give it a try.

The weather was no excuse for homework. Well, actually it never was. And once again, I had no idea what I was doing on any of it.

Thank God Kyle was there. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have passes the eighth grade, or the ninth. He became very helpful when it came to schoolwork.

Except, he was asleep!

There he was, sprawled out on my bed with a set of headphones blasting loud enough for me to hear from across the room. His hat lay in the floor, letting his crimson hair spill all across the pillow his head rested on.

I sat at my desk, nibbling on the cherry Twizzlers we bought on our way home from school that day and tapping my pencil on an empty sheet of paper. I hated Trigonometry.

And Kyle hated licorice, so that meant more for me.

I slowly began to scribble down a few numbers, ones I had no idea about. What did it matter if they were right or wrong? Kyle would correct them when he woke up.

After writing all those random numbers down, which I was positive were wrong, I slammed my book shut and began to reach for the history one.

Unfortunately, it wasn't there in my stack of homework…Kyle had it last.

I looked over to him on my bed, and it was lying right beside him. Directly across from his stomach.

I sucked at the Twizzler for a few more seconds before shoving it in my mouth and nearly swallowing it whole. I really needed to get all that work done, especially considering it was almost nine o'clock.

I made my way across the room to retrieve the book. Because I'm a lazy idiot, I didn't bother going around to grab the textbook. Instead, I reached over Kyle from the other end of the bed, but didn't make it far.

With my fingertips just barely stroking the spine, I lost my footing and toppled on top of him. A loud 'oof' escaped me just as I fell onto him, his skinny knees jabbing into my ribs.

It didn't take long form me to come to my senses, and I quickly got off of him.

"Oh, damn! Kyle, I'm so—"

I stopped mid-sentence. He was still asleep. Not even about a hundred and sixty pounds on top of that boy could wake him up.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. All worked up over nothing. My mouth watered, and I wished I'd brought more licorice across the room with me.

Like I said, I was lazy. The football team didn't really make any difference in that.

Then, I heard Kyle groan. I assumed he was just breathing or dreaming, so I didn't think much about it. The only thing really running through my mind was what the History assignment was. I began to get up, to try and grab the history book again.

I didn't get a chance. Behind me, Kyle had rolled over, and was now directly rested against my back. That wasn't so bad; whatever. And then, he curled around me and nestled his head quiet comfortably against my side.

Great.

Now, I could hear almost perfectly the music he was listening to: Green Day. What a dork…

I sat there for a few moments, not really looking forward to waking him up. Knowing Kyle, there wouldn't be anything good in store with that.

I took a deep breath, and noticed something strange. I smelled strawberries. Strawberries?

It couldn't have been the Twizzlers. For one, they were on the other side of the room. Also, they were _cherry_.

I sniffed about for a couple of moments, and then I noticed it. What the hell? It was Kyle!

Perhaps it was a bad reaction to assume it was lotion, perfume, or some type of body wash. I prayed it was shampoo or his mom attacked him with a spray bottle of air freshener. Anything other than that would just be totally gay!

But, I must admit, he smelled pretty good.

I shrugged it off when he snuggled closer to my body. Now, I just wanted to get him off of me. He was so close…it was becoming uncomfortable. One of the songs on his CD player had ended, and I heard a new one beginning with a terrible intro. I hated Green Day…

I carefully grasped his shoulder and got up off the bed, careful not to make him roll off and onto the floor. It would have been funny as hell, but not quite worth it when he woke up.

I rolled him over on his back and yanked the headphones off his head. I didn't hesitate to turn it off and push it to the other side of the bed. Finally the room was silent.

Placing my head on Kyle's chest, I shook him a little. "Hey, Kyle."

He didn't answer. Really, why was I surprised? That boy could sleep through a thunderstorm and train wreck at the same time.

I did the first thing that came to my mind: shake him harder! That still wasn't working. Maybe yelling at him would.

"Kyle! Wake up!" I yelled, practically in his face now. He didn't bat an eyelash, move a muscle, or even make a sound. And that was somewhat annoying.

I greatly considered just pushing him off the bed and enduring the nagging afterwards. But, I noticed something that made me turn several shades of red.

My hand. It was right on Kyle's nipple. That's right. Nipple.

I stared down at his chest, where my hand rested on that small frame. My heartbeat skipped a few times, then sped up a few miles per hour. If the positioning of the hand wasn't awkward enough, the fact that I _still _had my hand there made it worse!

The steady beat of his heart drifted up through his skin and met with my sweating palm. It rose up and down in tune with his breathing. It was almost mesmerizing, but strange at the same time.

Kyle moved, and I quickly removed my hand. He sighed in his sleep while shifting, making the redness in my face no better.

I stared down at him for a while as his chest continued to rise and fall. The thought never crossed my mind how freaking skinny he was. Even through his t-shirt, you could still see those ribs sticking out. And his legs were like toothpicks. There were hardly and muscles on him at all save the one in his mouth!

Well, that wasn't really fair. I guess he could outrun me _sometimes_.

As Kyle continued so slumber, a thought ran through my mind: exactly how thin did Kyle look? I sat there on the edge of the bed for a while, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea.

If he didn't wake up, it would be just fine. And I was willing to take a chance. But I needed to test him first. After clapping my hands in his face, shaking him violently, and finding an obnoxious ring tone on my cell phone to play in his ear (A/N: Ha-ha! Spongebob joke!), I decided to go for it!

Carefully, I poked my fingers under his shirt and ran them up his stomach. His shirt followed my hand until I met with the bottom of his neck. His entire stomach and chest was exposed now, and I got an eyeful of all of it.

I stared down at his pale skin; there were hardly any blemishes at all despite the few small moles that decorated him here and there.

Then, I was met with another temptation: I wanted to touch that skin.

Without delay, I ran my fingertips across his abdomen. He twitched a little, and a sly smile spread across my face.

His skin felt creamy and soft, like he had been using lotion all his life. I assumed that was where the strawberry smell was coming from.

My digits skimmed up towards his neck again, and he only shuddered more.

As my hand rested on his collarbone, I decided to take things a little farther. He was asleep. What could it hurt?

I placed my hand entirely on his small peck and pressed down slightly. His eyes twitched and squeezed shut tightly, obviously getting a reaction from the touch. I quirked an eyebrow as I watched this, and tried some other things.

My fingers traced around the pink bud, and I gently gave it a pinch. Kyle gave a small moan…

And that only encouraged me more.

I pinched it harder, watching every facial expression he made. They went from relaxed to uncomfortable. From cute to just plain erotic at some times. A pink hue appeared on his cheeks that I hadn't noticed before as he groaned and sighed.

I moved on to the other nipple after I decided the left one had enough abuse. He wiggled just as much as before, and I chuckled. That was certainly a side of Kyle I had never seen before.

Nipple play soon got boring, and I stopped. His movements and facial expressions continued, though, and I sat back and watched. When they died down, Kyle returned to that relaxed state from before.

Time slowly ticked by as I looked at him sleeping soundly. I couldn't believe he managed to sleep through all that! It was somewhat interesting, finding out just how heavy of a sleeper he was. I had known for years, but not exactly how bad it was.

I imagined a smoke alarm going off and his mom and dad having to drag him out of the flaming house. Even the smoke, fire and yelling wouldn't wake him up.

I laughed again to myself, and stopped when another terrible thought entered my mind. Trying desperately to push it out, I shook my head rapidly.

_No! No way! I'm not doing that! _

Raven hair slapped me in my face as I tried to get that perverted side of me away. What ran through my mind sometimes just scared me!

…But.

Kyle was still fast asleep. He would only wake up when he was good and ready, and that would probably be a while…

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, hopelessly thinking over what I was about to do. Our whole friendship would undoubtedly come crashing down if he were to wake up in the middle of this. But, when nature calls, you have to answer.

And, believe me, nature _was_ calling! Calling _hard_, I must say. And that phone call was trapped in denim jeans…

Finally, after what felt like too long of an hour, I made up my mind. A few manipulations of Kyle's body wouldn't hurt. Besides, I needed to resolve that hard-on of mine.

In seconds, I had that damn button on Kyle's jeans undone. The zipper was quickly pulled down its metal trail, as well. His gray boxer's were soon exposed, and my heart began to pick up speed again.

Instead of diving right in, I stared at Kyle's face again to watch the emotions that would soon swim through it. He was calm, but not for long.

I hovered my fingers over his groin and then added a little pressure to it. His face began to turn red again as he tilted his head back a few degrees. My eyes narrowed, and I played out the next dirty thought that passed through my imagination.

With my sapphire eyes fixed on Kyle's face, I slid my hand between his legs and gripped at his crotch. I could feel the need beneath that fabric, and it was almost as bad as mine.

Just when I gave that area a tight grasp, he surprised me. A loud yelp erupted from his mouth. I quickly let go of him, sticking my hands in the air as if an officer had caught me.

Kyle's face was almost completely red now. Then again, now that I think about it, mine was, too. After I stayed still for a while, I realized that he was still asleep. It really wouldn't have done any good, staying frozen like that. If Kyle were to awaken in the state I put him in, he would definitely have wondered why exactly his pants were unzipped, unbuttoned, and why his chest was completely exposed.

This time, I wasted no time with mere teasing. I bent over his body and shoved my hand down his pants. I immediately got a feel of him through those boxers. Unfortunately, I hadn't been smart enough to actually worm my hand under that elastic, but it worked out.

I could feel every inch of Kyle. And, I had to say, I was a bit disappointed. He wasn't small, but he wasn't big either. He was just in the middle, but I didn't see that as something to be proud of.

Kyle had to be about five or six inches. Compared to my eight, that wasn't too manly, in my opinion. But, well, Kyle wasn't a very manly person, anyway. It all evened out…

My hand wrapped around everything there in that package. Kyle treated me to a few pleasant moans, which made me smile as I began to massage his pleasure zone.

I hadn't noticed how much he began to wiggle. If I didn't grab a hold of his side (and a few other things), he may have squirmed right off the side of the bed.

He moaned more and more as I found the tip of his cock.

All negative thoughts and guilt had dissolved at this point as I rubbed small circles on the head. Seeing Kyle twitch and groan like that was worth everything at that moment. I didn't think I could ever stop and get my hands off of him!

As my finger continued its movement, I added to the pleasure by leaning my head down and kissing at his stomach. He tasted like strawberries too, only proving to me that he had used lotion. I would call him gay, but that would be too hypocritical. Especially since I was the one with my hand down his pants…

His moans went from quiet and husky to just plain loud and sexy! My own dick twitched a few times upon hearing those sounds. All this really wasn't helping my sexual tension.

I ignored it all, and focused on Kyle. I kissed at his stomach some more, swirling my tongue into his naval for a few seconds, and then moving up to his chest.

Then, with my finger still in motion, I felt something…. My finger was wet, but only a little.

Damn! Pre-cum…I hadn't thought about that.

But that didn't stop my kissing. Not even for a second. Instead, I slipped my hand out of his pants and moved on to the inside of his boxers. I could finally feel that flesh, adding even more to my want.

Saying Kyle was hard would be an understatement. He was rock hard! He wanted it, and I was happy to give it to him.

As I kissed at his chest, my hand wrapped around his length. I didn't think twice as I began stroking it, savoring the yelps that came from my best friend.

He was really wiggling now. When I kissed just at his nipple and lapped my tongue on the bud, he practically went crazy.

I tilted my head over for a second to catch him throwing his head back on the pillow, his face a horrible shade of red and eyes dangerously scrunched up. It was such an intoxicating sight…

Just then, catching me off guard, Kyle bucked his hips and arched his back. Practically his entire waist was off the bed, and I did the first thing I could think of. I wrapped my arm around him and kept him off the bed. My hand was placed right on his butt, and that was just fine with me.

I could tell Kyle was close to the edge. I had to hurry…

I pumped my hand faster on his length, waiting ever impatiently for that moment to come. Kyle continued his noises and twitches as I rubbed at his bottom and length. That combination had to be unbearable, and I was amazed he had held out that long.

Kyle was always full of surprises, but the one that really left me speechless was the one that followed after I lowered him back on the bed. In between loud moans and sighs, I heard it.

"St…Stan…"

My eyes grew wide upon hearing my name, and I did the first thing that scrambled through my mind. I clasped my lips over his just as he began to utter my name again. My tongue entered his mouth, gazing over his teeth and massaging the inside of his cheeks. His moans vibrated in my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan along with him.

My hand finally stopped when Kyle's twitches became uncontrollable. I pulled away from our kiss and watched his face. He yelped loudly and shook from head to toe, almost an imitation of a seizure, just before coming in my hand. It didn't take me long to climax either, mainly getting off at the sound of him muttering my name after his release. The looks on his face and movements of his body sent me over the edge quicker than I anticipated…

I pulled my hand out of his pants, his seed dripping off it and disappearing on the bedspread. I quickly whipped it on my pants.

Kyle had begun panting. That, too, was just adorable when he was asleep. His cheeks had died down from blood red to a rosy pink, and his lips were slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath.

After pulling down his shirt and fastening his pants, I went down for one more passionate kiss. My lips closed over his again, savoring every moment of it. I wound up placing my hands over each side of his face as I assaulted his mouth with my tongue. His didn't do much movement, seeing as he was still asleep. That didn't matter much though; it would work for now.

Just having him like I did was enough for me.

When I pulled away, I stared down at his flushed face. His breathing had finally evened out, and for the first time I noticed the thin layer of sweat that covered his skin.

Then, Kyle stirred and his eyes peeked open just barely enough for me to see his emerald eyes. They shut again in a second, but I knew what was happening.

He was waking up. And there I was on the bed next to him!

Quickly, I reached over and grabbed the history book that was now on the very edge of the bed. Surprisingly, it hadn't fallen off in all of Kyle's movements. And for that, I was grateful. I wished I could say so much about the CD player, though…

I slid off the bed and darted across the room to my desk just as Kyle yawned, praying he hadn't seen me. When I sat in the chair and threw the book down on the desk, I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Kyle setting up in the bed and stretching his arms high above his head.

He rubbed at his eyes while I eyed him. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" It was difficult to hide the anxiety in my voice, but Kyle didn't seem to notice.

He still looked incredibly groggy as he blinked multiple times at me.

"So," I began, flipping to the correct page in the textbook. "You have a nice nap?"

"I guess." Kyle said drowsily. He continued kneading his eyes with the heels of his hands for a few more seconds. "I had the weirdest dream, though."

I laughed, and turned to face him in my swiveling chair. "Yeah? What about?"

Then, his face turned red again, just like it had when I first put my hands on him. He turned away from me, his red hair swaying with the movement. "N-nothing! Never mind!"

I shrugged as he got off the bed and began to make his way over to me. "Well, wake up! You have to check my algebra homework." I told him.

The entire event was still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't stop grinning. I knew I was smug for feeling proud of myself and not ashamed for practically molesting Kyle, but it was just too good not to be happy about.

If this was what Cartman felt like all the time, feeling happy about bad things, then perhaps I shouldn't judge him so much from now on.

"Umm…Sure, Stan. But can I ask you something first?"

I sensed the unease in his voice, and I turned around. "What's wrong?"

"…Why do I taste cherries?"

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
